User talk:MHhero
Welcome! Welcome to the Monster Hunter Wiki. The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. There is a significant chance that you have never edited frequently on another wiki, so we'll show you here a list of guides and information you will need to make the best and most informed edits. Being a New Member *If you haven't already, please ''' and create a user name. It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. To see more on why you should create an account, look at Help - Why create an account?. * ' takes you to a page of the most recent edits people have done on individual pages. If you need to learn how to edit, patrolling this page and looking at other peoples edits can take you a long way. *'Questions?' One of the places to go to if you need to ask a question is the Help desk. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. *'Need help?' If you need help, or would like to learn many new things, go to Category:Help Pages. An alternative is to go to Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter *Monster List *Monster Types *Game List *Weapon Types *Weapon Mechanics *Item List *MH Vocabulary Wiki * * * *Category:Help Pages *Best Images * *Template Portal For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations Shen Gaoren Tips Shen Gaoren is easy. There are two types of armor you can choose to kill shen: Blango and Tigrex. I'll prefer full blango armor if you are looking for quake resistance, but the recoil is that it is weaker than the tigrex armor. on the other hand, full tigrex armor will give you a lot more better defence than the blango armor, but the recoil is that you are vulnerable to quakes. also, tigrex armor will give you autotracker(you dont need this skill he doesnt leave the area) and quick eating(this is prescribed if you are buying some time)skills. and, the best weapon type(for me) that you'll have to use against him is the hammer. again, there are 2 types of hammers i prescribe: anvil hammer and the Kut- Ku Pick. if you are looking for power try using the kut- ku pick(although they have the same power, the kut ku pick has some positive affinity, which makes it powerful) and killing tons of kut- kus, they might give you a giant beak, but the disadvantage is that you'll have less sharpness than the anvil hammer and the items, especially the giant beak, are hard to find. in the other hand, anvil hammer is much easier to make than the former, a better sharpness than the former, and i think with a boost of defense. if i were you, i will use full tigrex armor and anvil hammer, they are my shen gaoren killer equipment. then, eat a felyne meal, kirin cheese and goldenfish brew, they will give you a full boost to both stamina and health. you will also need lots of whetstones, healing items and for emergency, bring an ancient potion. bring one small barrel bomb with you. when the quest starts, grab your supplies and head to area 1. there, gather in the spot full of crates, they will give you: first aid meds, mega potions, and supply max potions. gather up untill there is nothing more, and head to area 3. go down and prepare to meet the shen gaoren. pound his legs, his steps are in a pattern. let's say the first step will be the left hind leg, the second will be the right front leg, the third will be the left front leg and the fourth will be the right hind leg. in the pattern try to pound the first step of the shen gaoren, and be sure not to get in the way(you should pound it behind the legs) or else you might get pounded by his legs.now when he crouches, pound his body, or the muscle between the Gao's shell and his body. he'll stagger if you hit him with a lot of triple pounds, and be carefull not to get crushed by his body. then, while he's immobile, lay the supply barrel bombs beside his head and blow them with a small barrel bomb. for the best results, try putting the bombs on the LaoS skull(around his tongue), it is the Gaoren's weakest spot. rinse and repeat. remember the leg you are pounding, and make it really red, and if two legs were really bleeding too muc the Gaoren will fall down, and try to pound him in the part around the lao's tongue. after 25 to 27 minutes, he will fall down, dead. congrats, you killed your fist Gaoren( or is it?)^_^ Oh, and when he tries to fire acid balls on his shell( when the gaoren marches backwards) it's time to use the dragonator. to activate it, press the O button right beside the circle thingy, it will release spikes, hurting gaoren and decides not to continue the acid ball attack. however, it wont have any effect if the gaoren is using his claws. HAPPY HUNTING! ^_^ ''--Carinodren...